deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Constantine/Bio
John Constantine was born in Liverpool but has spent most of his life growing up in London, from the sixties onward. He first left his father's house to live in a London squat aged fifteen. He is a natural born thrill seeker with hints of morality. Despite living in England for most of his childhood, Constantine has moved around the world on several occasions, following occult and mysticism all across the planet. He was born a twin, which he happened to strangle in the womb. His mother died in labour and his father blamed John for the death of his mother and that was the root of the friction between them. When not running away from home, Constantine was raised by his older sister Cheryl Masters. Constantine is a chain smoker and has been from the very start of his character's introduction, his brand of choice is Silk Cut, though he has been seen smoking Marlboro or Camel’s from time to time, presumably when out of the country or when Silk Cut are unavailable. Despite being a chain smoker himself, Constantine does not take any other drugs, and once called his friend a “Dirty lowlife bastard” when he found a needle with a nondescript drug in it. John eventually moved in with roommate Chas Chandler, the two became best friends. Around this time John began following occult circles around London, and eventually became the magic using, demon tricking con artist he is today. He is known by many as "The World's Greatest Con Man". __TOC__ Battle vs. Harry Potter (by Godzilladude123) The battle with Voldemort was finally over. It's been a time of great peace and prosperity in Hogwarts, but the headmaster's death was still being mourned by many. Harry Potter, the boy wizard, together with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley were having a beautiful couple's stroll near the borders of the magical and muggle world. "I really can't believe it. We did it Ginny. Years of hardship and death, and the old bastard finally got what he deserves." "Well, yes, you did it. You are destined to usher it. But Harry... um... w-what are we doing here anyway. Luna has invited us to her Midnight ball later this evening to celebrate Hogwart's victory." "I though that by defeating Dark Lord, maybe I can fix my relationship with my family back home in England. Although years of nagging with them, they're still my relatives, and my family." "Family huh. I can't beat that one. If you're going to visit the muggle world, then... try visiting my brother's business there. I heard that they made a chain of pubs to expand butter beer to the muggle world." "Butterbeer," Harry said. "Butterbeer wil do nicely." Ginny, seeing Harry's face shine in the morning sun, huggs him tightly as he departs. "Be careful Harry. I h-heard that there were some... strange things happening to the muggle world. Some horrible things. Terrible things." "I will Ginny," Harry said tighting his hug on her. "I won't be going alone. I have my parents... and Great Albus with me always." Harry waves his wand, and the barrier between the muggle and the magical world ripples and forms a hole. Both kissed before Harry departs. A farewell kiss. Harry did great with his Uncle Vernon. He walks away into the English night, trying to get back to Hogwarts before the ball starts, covering his head as the cold rain pushes him. He sees a pub nearby, and senses magic inside. Thinking that it might be the Weasley's pub, enters it to put himself out of the rain. As he enters however, he sees nothing but muggles sitting on their measley lives drinking vodkas. With nowhere else to go, Harry sat at the bartender's table, not wanting much in a regular muggle pub. "Anything i can offer ya lad?" the bartender ask. "Light beer please" Harry said. The bartender went to work. He grabs a bottle, pours some into a mug. And slides it towards Harry. Harry catches the mug, but a small drop hits the gentleman's elbow sitting right next beside him. The gentlemen looks at him, with a blonde figure, and a long trenchcoat. "Sorry about that," Harry apologises. The gentleman, whose name is John Constantine the Hellblazer, looks at the young boy with ease. He sees that the boy wears a Hogwarts waistcoat, and a Hogwarts badge hungs on his breast. "Sigh, more of Dumbledore's proteges huh," John said. "You know Prof. Dumbledore?" Harry said. John gulps down a huge amount of rum. He puts a cigarette on his lips and lights it up. Looking at the bespectacled boy, he said, "Yeah I know him. He's that skinny ol' paedophile with no regards to anyone but to his skinny stinkin' arse. An aging wannabe who sacrifices people too much for his own personal gain." Harry, upon hearing this, stood up and grabbed John's coat. "You dare mock the Professor! Who do you bloody think you are!" "My name... doesn't cocern ya mate. But my fist does," John said before punching Harry in the face. Harry gets up and attempts to punch his foe, but sensing magic in him, decided to make a more civilized proposition. "How about we finish this... with a duel." John stands up from his chair. As he stands people in the pub runs to the rainy English nght. They both stood in front of each other, twenty paces apart. Harry grabs his wand, but seeing that it was the elder wand, tries to put it away for a fair duel, but before doing so he notices John, staring at him, with no wands at all. "Do you plan on quitting? Grab your wand and fight like a man," "The only man here is me. Ya do know that only bloody fairies and pageants carry sticks?" John said beofore hurling a powerful ball of energy from his hand, hurling Harry to the wall. Not beaten yet, Harry stands up and fires the elder wand. John cants a curse, and throws it to his foe. Both spells collides and attempts to hit. But the elder wand proves more powerful, it shrugges the curse and heads towards John. John manages o jump aside, and slides towards the back of the table. Harry continues with his volley of spells, hitting the table continously. John grabs his Ace of Winchesters, aims it at his foe, and fires rounds at Harry. Harry covers behined a room and continues his spells. John flicks his fingers, and a bigger ball of energy was thrown at the young wizard. The cover Harry was at was smashed to splinters. Not hurt, Harry hurles an Expeliarmus, and disarms John of his rifle. Harry then uses Wingardium Leviosa, and hurles a table at John. John was pinned to the wall with the table, and he sees Harry charging a huge Blasting curse. Not wanting to get hit, John performs Necromancy. An urn belonging to the pub owner shatters, and the ashes forms into an undead old terrible-looking woman. The woman tackles Harry to the floor before he can finish the spell. John gets back to his feet and walks towards the young wizard, while the old woman, with her maggot infested teeth, bites Harry's arm. Harry, in shock and pain, uses Expectro and blasts the woman back to ashes. As he regains his stance, John pummels him back to the floor. John wrestles with the boy as Harry attempt to grab his wand couple of feet away. As they wrestle, Harry pulls out a sword from nowhere and stabs John in the shoulders. John seeing this walks away and attempts to heal his wounds. Harry stands up and tries to hack John with the sword. John however, grabs a wine bottle and smashes it to the young wizard's face. Both circles each other waiting for their foe's next move. Harry uses the invisibility cloak and disappears. John, seeing the boy disappeared, pins himself on the wall and gets ready for anything. Harry, from nowhere, hurles another spell at John, and John manages to jump away from it, but leaves him vulnerable on the floor. With his opponent laying down, Harry walks towards him, aiming his wand at the occult detective. "The duel... is over," Harry said. "Not over yet," John said. "Being a grown person... doesn't make you a man boy. I heard a lot about you... Harry Potter. You were raised here in this world were you? But ya left it like a dead magpie on the road." As soon a John said this, the ground opens, and demons from hell grabs Harry. Slowly pulling him to its depths. "W-what in bloody blazes is this?" Harry nervously cried out. "You lost the greatest weapon you had once. You left this place and went to that school without considering how much this place is part of you're life. We're not muggles ya nerd. Were human beings, and inside of us is what keeps us alive, that made us special and powerful even without being born with magic. This thing... is called humanity. It kept us together and streghten bonds. But then you... You left your humanity aside as it meant nothing to you. You're a fucking bastard, you and your friends both." John said. Hell finally grabs Harry, and started devouring him, taking his organs, his eyes, one by one. Harry lets out an awful cry of pain as demons of hell drags him to eternal pain and suffering. Then, the hellish crack in the ground disappears. John sits down on a chair, his head still down staring the floor. "Awful kid... too bad... he resembles Timothy too," John mumbles as sirens are heard in the outside English night. Winner: John Constantine Expert's Opinion John won because of the amount of experiene he had. Harry, though a powerful wizard, only stuck on Hogwarts magic. John knows every magic in the world. John's spells were more practical, offering both defence and offensive. Harry's disarms were useless as John spells were wandless. Most of all, all of John's magic were created not to disarm, but to kill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hellboy (Comics) (by Manofgod) Hellboy has finished his current mission in London, and he bought the excaliber as a souvenir. But before he can get out of the country, bad English weather has delayed his flight back to the States. Even though with the constant nagging of Tom Manning, Hellboy ventures into the cold London atmosphere, walking inside a big London pub. "Give me the strongest ya got, and make it snappy," Hellboy ordered the bartender. His appearane has created some intrigue with the locals in the pub, but it eventually disappeared after a while. "Bloody tourist, do yanks like you all have bloody manners, or were you specially raised in a knicker factory somewhere in the shitty mojave," someone beside him sitting said. The man's name was John Constantine, known also known as the Hellblazer. "F*** you and f**** your accent," replied Hellboy. John, after hearing this, took a gulp from his mug. He lights up a silk cut cigar and stood up. Grabing his seat, he smashes it behind Hellboy's back, smashing it to bits. Hellboy, unfazed, tried to get a look of who did it, but didn't have the chance as a second swipe from the remaining bits of the chair was thrown by Constantine, knocking him to his back. Hellboy picked himself up, quenching his fist he said," Is this what you Brits called hospitality? If you want a fight, be careful, i'm someone people like to call as unique." Hellboy said while showing his rock-solid face. "Oh don't bloody worry ya bugger. I've fought your kind me whole life!" Constantine said before blasting Hellboy to the walls with a spell. The pub locals runs away outside of the battle. Seeing his opponent is a mage, Hellboy runs towards a cover behind athe walls of the lavatory. He lits one of his big bulky cigar and loads up the Samaritan. He is in one hell of a fight. After seeing his opponent still in the open, Hellboy shoots his revolver but misses. Constantine flips a table as cover when he saw this. He loads up the holy shotgun and lets out a shot. A continues barrage of bullets were shot from both sides, with the two not giving up. Buckshots never hurted Hellboy before, so he charges into John thinking he won't be hurt. Constantine lets out a shot, and it pierces through Hellboy. Shocked that he was wounded seriously, Hellboy runs back to his cover. The wound hurted like hell, and Hellboy retaliated by throwng a grenade from his belt. The grenade was thrown, seeing this John soccer kicks it to the windows. It exploded outside but the force sends a thick cloud of dust that covers. Hellboy came in and aims his revolver, but John swiped it off with a rifle butt. Hellboy retaliates by punching the shotgun away from Constantine, and Constantine turns back and punches Hellboy. He tries to outpunch Hellboy, but the red devil proves too strong and laughs at his attempts. Hellboy ends it by throwing a punch from his rock fist. John blocks it but the force throws him and slams his back of the wall. Hellboy walks towards the down Constantine, "Heh, you weren't that tough," he said while huffing his cigar. "Don't count on it ya wanker," John said. He shows Hellboy a grenade pin, which he got while throwing the punches on Hellboy. Seeing this, Hellboy panickly unbuckles his belt and throws it outside. Creating a more powerful explosion that blew half of the pub. Hellboy picks himself up, but was too late as he sees John aiming his Ace of Winchesters at him. "So Mr. Bukingham Palace, you're gonna kill me here in cold blood?" Hellboy said trying to be cool. John puts his cigar away. "People tend to underestimate themselves. They don't know how powerful they actually can become. Years of evolution, and we ourselves actually de-evolutionize through the years. People think we are weak, that we need ugly bastards like you to protect ourselves. Its true that we are weak, but it doesn't mean that we can't change. But with the likes of you, how in hell are we going to attain that. The fact is, is that we don't need you arseholes to protect us. We don't need superheroes, demns or idiots to tell us what we do. None of you are special. Nobody is superior than another. It doesn't mean that you have powers doesn't mean that you're unique." John said before letting out a shot that hit Hellboy in the chest. Hellboy slumps over on the floor. John looks over and checks the fallen opponent's pulse. He sees that the red monkey is still alive. John had given his message. And he sits hs body on the unconscious Red devil and continues puffing smokes. Winner: John Constantine Expert's Opinion Hellboy was physically powerful, but John Constantine's weapons ultimately puts out this advantage. John is simply more magically adept, and has a wider range of powers. His experience in fighting demons combined with superior X-fators also help. In a battle between a demon vs a demon slayer, the demon slayer won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Hellboy (Comics) (by Bulls12345) Somewhere in the English countryside. Three witches dance around a boiling pot of refuse. Chanting the great Nimue to give them the vision of what the world is after the Dragon destroys it. They fail miserably, and again dances to see contact with Lady Nimue again. Occupied with their dancing, they didn't notice a blonde man walking towards them from the darkness. His eyes mad with fury, tan trechcoat covering, and a silk cut wrapped in his index. He was John Constantine, and he was there on business. "You bloody hags never learn do ya?" John said. The witches were started of Constantine's appearance. They stopped their dancing and back off. "The Constantine...the Laughing Magician!" They hissed. "Save your biscuits you tossers! You think I didn't know what you bitches were doing?! You think you can just give a stupid sword to some demon and proclaim him the bloody King of England!?" John scolded with anger. "Constantine! Oh Constantine and your dirty malicious mind! We did this for England! That it may rise up again as they did before," John Constantine, kicks the large pot over, and the boiling water was splashed unto one of the witches. She yelled in anguish as her skin is burned and swells. "Idiots! The only ones supposed to succeed Arthur are Rich the Punk and Timothy Hunter. They and nothing else. You gave the bloody excalibur to a stranger! A bloody strager! Youkight as well proclaimed Kanye West or some bum in he streets as the King." The three witches retracts back to the darkness. They hissed at Constantine with despise. "England must rise. England was once powerful. We had the world. We had an empire. We built the greatest marvels the world ever seen. Every Englisman was royal, special. But now...now we are just peasants licking the arse of America!" Constantine smokes a heap of smoke, with a serious face and unbreakable stare he said, "Frankly you dumbfucks don't know anything of how this world works nowadays. Shit isn't achieved by cheating, its by sweat and fucking luck. England can stand in its own feet. Let the other countries be what they are." John said as he puts out his ciggie. He walks behind looking over the dark forest, seeming to be in deep thinking and charades. He looks over to the witches, visibly scared of him. "We can't let shit happens. You harlots have no idea of what you may unleash in the world. Seriouly I try to tell myself it ain't my problem. But how can it be when it is there in fron of you flipping you off." Then suddenly a rustle came in from the forest. Leaves fell down and branches break. Suddenly, a corpse in armor walked towards them. Armed with a claymore it approaches. The withces, seeing this, were terrified of it. They attempt to run, but is blocked by the trees behind them. They have no escape. "Y-You! Please. Mercy on thee please!" They screamed as an approaching demise await. "Bloooooooooooood!" the armored corpse said as he unseam one witch in the abdomen, releasing her guts to the grass, before beheading her with a slash. One tries to run but is grabbed in the hair, where she is mercilessly butchered and chopped to 50 pieces of flesh. The last one fell on her knees, begging to any gods that may hear, and utters pleas to Lady Nimue, before the corpse raises its claymore and slashes on her forhead, and digs deeper and deeper to the torso until the witch was in two. "Vengeance! Veangeance is miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" the corpse yelled raising his sword. John Constantine just watches the horror, unfazed and comfortable. "Ehehe. So it felt good eh? I don't blame you. Must be hard for you that Attila be the one to have killed you," Constantine said while pointing his finger inbetween his eyes. The corpse looked at him, and limbers away. With his job done, John Constantine walks away from the carnage. Nobody messes with his town. Not even mad hundred years old hags like them. Then as he walked, a gush of wind striked his head. He turns, and sees the Phantom Stranger, with eyes glowing and body floating, looking at him with a blank face. "The bloody hell ya doing?" "Constantine...we need to talk," the Stranger said. "Bugger off!" Constantine said with annoyance. "It is a matter of great importance" "I said piss off!" "The whole world is in danger," "What do I care? I'm no in the bloody mood. Go to Map, he's the 'London' guardian. Or Hunter, or the rest of the Trenchcoat Brigade. Or what about the fucking Justice League. They can clean your closet. But not me so piss off!" The Phantom grabs his shoulder with a serious look. "Listen, this event...this event has the attention of what you seek." John couldn't believe his ears. He suddenly got interested to what the Stanger said. "Excalibur? Where is it." The Stranger grins. He knew just how Constantine plays out. "Typical John Constantine. You never act if you never benifit. Listen Constantine. Armageddon has arisen. The dragon Ogdru Jahad has awoken inside of Nimue's body. But he's not the problem. The one whom you seek will fight Jahad, but he will perish. We must not let him perish Constantine..." John Constantine looks at the Stranger. Doubt was still in his eyes but he had that feeling that maybe something horrible really is going to happen. He grabs his box of silk cut, grabs a cigarrette, puts it in his mouth, fixes his coat and lights it up. "I don't know what you're pulling Judas nor do I know anyone paying you silver to do this. But I smell something you screw me about. I will get you." "Now. You will stop him from reaching the Dragon, while I will try to stop the dragon myself. We must let him live as the fate of the world balance to the prevention of the unthinkable." "Well then now. Seems I'll be doing me bloody part, can you now please fuck off?" Constantine said with sarcasm. The Stranger nods, and his body dissappears into nothingness. John Constantine walks away, now ready to save the whole fucking world. Its those things that was against his rules. But he think of it deeply and came to mind. When the world goes, John Constantine goes. Not far "Hrmm," Hellboy said as he stares at the barrel of his samaritan. He opens he cylinder and rotates it, before clocking the hammer and puts t back. He stood up and puts on his coat. Walking towards a bed, he kisses his beloved Alice in the forehead as he heads out, carrying the excalibur in his shoulder. Hellboy grabs a cellphone from his pocket, and dials his friend Abe Sapien's number. "Hey Abe...heh. Just called if you ever recieved the box of rotten eggs. You know us two. We're way back. You..you're special to me Abe. Consider it a gift from me to you, that's all," He goes outside of the pub. Lightning roars and the English sky darkens. "Seriously what's with this country's stupid weather?" he thought. As he walks down the road, he hears footstep following him from the back. He turns around, seeing no one's there. He walks again. And again he hears the damn steps. Look at it again, still nothing. Pissed, Hellboy waits for the footsteps. As soon as he hears it, he grabs his samaritan and... nothing. He holsters his samaritan back, and as he turns back his head, sees a blonde in front of him. Hellboy was startled. " 'Lo Cherry," John Constantine said. "Now let's do this easy eh? You hand me the sword over, and you can be on your way. How's that?" "Hmm. Let's see...em...no," Hellboy said as he shruggs Constantine off. "You know it'll be much easier if you can live to see your girl for another day," John said. The words put Hellboy into a halt. "I've made me research on you "Hellboy". I know you don't want to do this. So I'm offering ya. There's another way you know. I can kill the monster your planning to sock about. Then you can go back to your girl. All you have to do is to give the bloody sword," Hellboy started walking again. Trying to get away from the man as soon as possible. "You know mate. Its not wise to leave a girl ya know. You can't imagine... what might happen to her if you do." Hellboy stopped. Constanine puts on a grin as Hellboy enraged look turns towards him. John pissed off somebody he shouldn't have. Hellboy approaches John, and said, "I could use a warm up." "I know you would say that." Hellboy raises his right hand of doom and attempts to swipe Consantine off. But suddenly becomes paralyzed and immobile. He was pinned down to the floor written with sigils. "What the Hell?!" "Its a binding spell. No need to waste energy casue that's unreakable...well to you. Now you stay put now mate. I'll be having this thank you," Constantine said as he grabs the sword. Hellboy watches as Constanine leaves him pinned down. But the thought of Ogdru flying in the sky fills him, and tries to stand up and move. Constantine sees the ruckus and said, "Whoah their lad. You can't break through that. Its too strong." But Hellboy kept on and with adrenaline managed to break through the spell. "Unbelievable," Constantine thought. Hellboy gets his balance, visibly exhausted, and charges at Constantine. John drops the sword and jumps out of the way. John punches Hellboy in the chin, but Hellboy lets out a punch of his own, sending Constantine a few feet away. Constantine retaliated and aims a Webley at the demon. "Listen ere. I don't want to use this." Hellboy grabs his own samaritan and fires, but misses. John fires his revovler in realiation, and both were in an intense gun fight. John lets out 4 shots that hit Hellboy in the chest, but Helboy was unaffected and fired his samaritan which hit Constanine in the shoulder. The Brit was visibly hurt and laid down, and Hellboy charges at him with his samaritan aimed. John grabs his lighter and sends magical fire at Hellboy. But Hellboy blocks it with his right hand. As he looks about, Constantine was gone. John appears from the back and hangs on Hellboy's back. Hellboy tries to shake him off, but Constantine mananaged to write an incantation on Hellboy's skin. And as he lets go, a burst of godly energy hits Hellboy. It was a spell, and Hellboy falls to his knees in pain with his coat tattered. Constantine punches Hellboy in the jaw, kicks him on the side, and knees him in the face. Hellboy falls back. Seeing his opponent fallen, Costantine tries to get the sword from Hellboy, but Hellboy sucker punches him in the torso. Sending the poor Brit away. "Ah bollocks!" Constantine murmers from the pain. Four of his ribs was destroyed with that bloody clean punch, and one shard of bone was aiming close to his heart. It felt horrible being punched by a boulder fist, especially in the ribs. He gets up carefully not to get his ribs stab him in the heart. Hellboy walks towards him with sword in hand. Constantine whips his trench coat at Hellboy, gashing his cheek. Hellboy tries to send a hook at John, but John dodges it and lets out a punch of his own, but Hellboy grabs his hand and slams him to the ground. Hellboy lifts Constantine over his head and throws him, with John slamming back on the ground. Constantine gets up and yells a spell "Fiat bloody lux" and Hellboy was thrown several feet from an explosion. Constantine summons a souls strom, and Hellboy was lifted from his feet by ghouls and powerful wind, and he spins midair, colliding with debris. Before Hellboy landing face first back to the ground with force. Constantine then throws the coat at Hellboy, and the coat wraps around Hellboy tighly and tightly, trying to break every bone in Hellboy's body and to suffocate him. Hellboy feels the coat, and its powers draining him. But with a press, Hellboy managed to take the damn coat off of him and throws it. Hellboy was visible weakened and his shoulders and arms are sore, and the coat flies back to Constantine, who was surrounded by undead footmen. "Ready to give up," John said. "Fuck you," Hellboy said as he raise his sword and a band of undead knights came his aid. "Shite", John murmers. And the two armies fight each other. One of the footmen grabs hold of Hellboy, and John whisks an incantation that blasted Hellboy. Hellboy grabs the footmen and smashes him to the ground, before one of Hellboy's knights grabs Constantine by the neck. Constantine uses a spell and the corpse went down back to a pile of bones. But Hellboy suddenly grabs Constantine and throws him away. John ges back up and shows his twin blade, and attempts to slash at Hellboy, but Hellboy parries with the excalibur. Hellboy thrusts at Constantine, but Constantine dodges and punches Hellboy square in the face, before attempting another wild slash. But Hellboy blocks it and the two blades grinded each other. "Hmm," Hellboy grinned as he twist his excalibur, locks the twin blade in its shaft, before flipping it away and sending the blade out of Constantine's hand. John looks and takes a gulp as Hellboy swing his excalibur. John tries to get away, but the blade sinked into John shoulder, splitting his arms, and finally slices off John's thumb. John yells in pain and grabs his bleeding hand. "Fu-cking bollocks! That thumb was new!" But John takes vengeance and kicks Hellboy in the guts, making him drop his blade. John again kicks Hellboy's head and tries to get the excalibur, but Hellboy picks John up and throws him with deadly force. John landed heavily on the ground, and Hellboy grabs a grenade and throws it at John. The grenade explodes and Constantine with it. Seeing the remains of the blonde in flames, Hellboy feels relieved and grabs his samaritan and shoots off the remaining walking corpses, even his own. He unholsters it and grabs the excalibur. Walks away from the battle thinking it was over. "Aye, bloody...fuck!" John said as he grasped his side. He's out of Hellboy's sight, but it won't help him as he is wounded to a meaty pulp. Aside from ribs and faced being smashed, his leg too was shredded by the grenade. If it wasn't for his quick evasion and some spells, he could have been turned into a British salsa. "So Reddy, guess it ain't smart to try to dance with you face to face. I'll have to use me own dirty tricks then ponce," John said as he fixes his coat and goes towards Hellboy's direction. Hellboy falls down from his walking. The sun has disappeared and dark skies are already above. Hellboy is going to see the apocalypse, and its his bad luck he'll be late for it. The wounds he sustained is still there, but Hellboy managed to pick himself up, and carries the sword in his back. "I suppose I shoulda waited for you like wa I said eh?" An Irish redhead girl said. It was Alice Monaghan, and Hellboy was visibly shocked o see his love in front of him. "Al, what the Hell are you doing?" "Came to pick you up," she said as she approaches the downed devil. "Please Alice, go back now," Hellboy pleads. "Oh you. You and your always 'I go this' attitude. If you're going to face this wee armageddon. Might as well go with ya," "Alice please," But the redhead wraps her arms round around Hellboy, which silences the grunt. Tears flows from Hellboy's cheeks as he rests his head on Alice's shoulder. "Damn this. You don' know how happy I am to see-- But before he can finish Alice suddenly grabs the excalibur, and pummels Hellboy with it. Alice makes a backflip away from Hellboy, before landing besides John Constantine, who was actually watching all the drama with a devilish grin. "Y-you!" Hellboy said as he wipes blood from his lips. "Magic is all about misdirecion mate," John said while the image of Alice disappears into smoke. "Street magicians always say that hands are faster than the eyes. They were half right." Hellboy gets up with rage. He was visibly pissed. Using the image of his beloved Alice as an illusion for a second rate cheap trick was something he would never ever tolerate. He charges at Constantine, "I'll kill you!" John readies himself for the charge. He digs deep and stares at Hellboy's hot rage-filled eyes. He aims both his hands at Hellboy and starting chanting a powerful curse. "Atom deugdon onion. Ratin biuatom Hellboy iearu!" Hellboy suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He stops and falls down grasping his head filled with pain. Nausea attacks his stomach, vertigo and dizziness strikes his head, and his body became stiff and filled with pain. "Good thing I got that one right," John said. But Hellboy managed to gather a small portion of strength to stand a little up and strikes Constantine. John dodges it and folls with a jab to Hellboy jaw. Hellboy tries to deliver a roundhouse, Constantine block it and knees him to the chin. With his legs shaking, Hellboy raises his right hand and strikes it down on Constantine, but Constantine utters a spell, "Fiat bloody lux!" and Hellboy was thrown feets away from a powerful explosion. He was down and unconscious. Constantine draws a sigil on he floor, and finally binds Hellboy in a binding spell, his body disappears to nothing. Winner: John Constantine Epilogue: "Constantine...you weren't supposed to kill him," The Phantom Stranger said as he arrrived moments after the battle ended. John gets up from his bed of roses, "Didn't killed him Chief, watch..." John flips his fingers and Hellboy falls out of nowhere, moaning in pain and headache. "Binding spells, very useful against a bugger like that." "Then you would need all the binding spell you can get," Stanger said. He puts his hand on Hellboy back, and whispers "Anung un Rama", and Hellboy suddenly was healed and opened his eyes before getting back up. "Aww, wha about me mate?" Constantine said showing his thumb stump. "Fuck you blondie," Hellboy said as he lits up a cigarrette. "Hellboy. I am the Phantome Starnger. I have walked eons in this world and has always kept he balance of good and evil. But now an enemy trmebles that you are destined to face. Me and John Constantine shall help you." "I don't need help. Especially on strangers like you," The Stranger prevents him from walking away. "We won't help you. Only assist you. The dragon will not be defeated hat easily, and as desined, you will destroy it. We are here to make sure you are safe for your return to your loved ones." Hellboy shruggs off the Stranger's hand. "You can tag along. But its up to you to keep up," Hellboy said. John lits up a cigarette and grins. "Hellboy, Phantome Stranger, and John Constantine, three big fuckers in one crossover. How much can you get? Ogdru, that bastard be ready to be fucked." Expert's Opinion Experts believed that although Hellboy has the upper hand in physicality and in close quarters, John Constantine's magic was deemed superior. John ultimately has the better and more dangerous weapons in his disposal. His sigils prevented Hellboy from even laying his hands on him. Hellboy on the other hand was weak against magic and ghosts, which Constantine has in his disposal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information I know some think of this battle as unfair, lopsided, or not meant to be. But the previous battle was innacurate, and doesn't deserve to be in this wiki. The reason to why I created this rematch is that the previous battle used two seperate characters of Hellboy and John Constantine, which are different from each other. I created this battle to represent a more accurate description, and used the most well known versions. So let's just get it over with and clean this wiki by rematching inaccurate battles we find. Battle vs. Harry Dresden (by Marcus Forelli) Harry Dresden has just arrived at the streets of midnight London, England. It was a horrible ride to get there by plane, and got worse with the cockney cabbies driving him. Arriving at Cannon Street, Harry had heard that the mysterious London Stone contains a demonic entity that powers magic that must be destroyed. He is tasked by Ebenezar McCoy to destroy the demon, who has recently made a bloddy rampage across London. Though knowing nothing about it or how to destroy it, Harry's only objective is to get it over with and get back home. Staring at the stone, Harry is ready to do what he's best at. "New at the place eh' mate?" A passing blonde man in a trench coat with a cigar in his hand said. Harry ignored the vagrant. Raising his staff, he fired a fireball at the stone. Destroying it and releasing a demon inside. The man, whose name is John Constantine was furious. "What the bloody hell are you doing?! Who are you?!" John said at the impending danger Harry just did. "My name is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Conjure it at your own risk." "You think you could just come in here and wreck stuffs up you soddin git. Who the hell do you think you are?" John said before punching Dresden in the face, sending him a few feet away. Harry retaliated by trying to punch John, but John summoned a ghoul who pins Harry to the floor. "More of you bloody yankin' sorcerers. This is tate club territory. This is my town." John said at the pinned Harry. Harry blasted the ghoul with a lightning spell. He summoned a fireball and fired it at John. John on the other hand, had protection magic on the floor he's standing, blocking of Harry's attack. Harry fired more, but had no effect. Both combatants stared at each other thinking on how to beat the other. John steps up, with hands raised for a surrender. "Nice game you got there pal. Too bad I was too much for you huh?" Dresden boasted. John draws a line with his foot on the street's pavement. "Cross, this line and you get transported to Hell", John said. He later grabs his lighter and blasted Harry with flame spewed magically before running away to the opposite direction. Harry, with a few facial burns, gives chase. As soon as he crosses the line, the earth opens and engulfs him to a bottomless abbyss. "Oh shit," Harry said after making himself a safe land below. He was at the gates of hell, with fires and souls begging him to save them. Unfazed, he sees a huge house floating behind him, with John inside. "Now I don't want any fight alright. Just go on and stay away from London," John yelled. "You think this is my first time here, come on you sissy, and I'll show you what real Hell is," Harry said before charging at the floating house. "Stubborn frig..." John said trying to pull the house away. Too late as Dresden crashed into the window and whips John with his cane. John stands up and grabs a huge sword lying in a cabinet near him. John makes a wild blow, but Dresden parries. John makes a slash, and Dresden wooden staff withered in his hand. Dresden furious, disarms John and seriously wounds him on the shin with his cane sword. "Oh shite!" John yells clutching his shin. The house arrived back at the dark London night. "Ready to die punk," Harry said with his cane sword at John's neck. "Haven't you heard mate, got meself demon blood," John said. John raises his hands, and all doors of the house opens. A swarm of flies attacked Dresden and pushes him away outside the house. Harry kills the swarm with a fire spell. John stands up, his wound healed, and with a signal, two demonic golems appears from the house and attacks Harry. Harry was getting beaten up by the golems. He gets kicked in the stomach that launches him a few feet in mid air. Harry, furious, spits some blood, and summons a zombie t-rex. He hops into it back and attacks the golem. The golems jabbed at the rex, but the rex bites off one of the golem's head. The golem grabs the rex's head and rips it away. Harry jumps away as the rex's dead body falls unto the golem, killing it. Using a combination of Earth and Water magic, Harry charges a powerful ball of magic and destroys the house, smashing it into a million pieces. But to his supries John wasn't there. "Good show mate, maybe you can show me more," John said. "Sure pal," Harry said before launching a ball of energy into John. John has a magic circle and sigils that protected him that deflected the attack. John retialtes by summoning a soul storm unto Harry. Harry is blasted by the whip of the storm, wounded in his shoulder by the attack. Furious and angry, Harry had enough of the alterations he's having. He clasp noth his hands together, and chants a powerful spell. Combing both foci, lightning spell, and soulfire, his right hand glowed with magical energy. He charges and John, who is still in the protection of his circle. Harry punches his hand into John. The ground they were at was blasted and cracked with the energy it felt. John was blown several feet away before crashing back first into a lamp post. Harry, though tired, stood triumphantly. But then John shakingly stood up and fixed his coat and tie. "Alright you bastard, you had your fun. Its time to finish this," John said before throwing his trench coat unto Harry. The trenchcoat wraps itself unto Harry, covering his head and neck, trying to choke him. Harry manages to take it off of him just in time, and throws the stinky trench coat unto the pavement. It flew back to John, who was right behind of Harry the whole time. Putting his hand unto Harry's head, John chants, "Its a pity about Harry's hands getting numb, Belshazzar. Baphomet, its a pity about Harry's legs, falling asleep. It's a pity Bellal, about Harry blacking out." Panicking, Harry grabs his revolver and shot John in his gut. "The hell are you doing," Harry said with John laying on the floor cursing in English. John, laying on the floor with his hands on his bleeding stomach, said, "Don't waste your time trying to get the curse off... you can't reverse high magic, even with your defences and all." "You...bastard," Harry said before his hands getting numb, his feet going to sleep, and finally losing consciuosness. "Night mate, sleep tight," Winner: John Constantine Epilogue "Huh!, what... Oh crap..." Harry said after waking up in a bench somewhere in Hyde Park. It was morning, and the last thing he remembers was he was fighting this British prick, and destroying a stone or something. His head ache as he tries to remember , and he looks around trying to know what happened. "Late for your breakfast? Sunshine," John said who was sitting right next beside him patching his gun shot wound. "Heh," Harry said snarking. "Hurts getting shot huh. More than that god damn spell you put into me." "To che mate," John said finishing his stitches. "With a little bit of sychronicity you can make your own luck and turn a battle to your favor. Even though the sods turn off, the gits been bitter, and the death pisses at you with bollocks. " "I don't think I speak no cockney there pal, can't understand your shitload wisecracks," "Good heavens no mate, I speak perfect English. Its you who has the funny accent." Harry notices the blazing building in front of him, with the firemen and the firetrucks packed like tuna on the street. "What's happening there? Another soccer riot gone bad," Harry Dresden asks. "Its football mate, not soccer. And by the way, the fire was caused by the demon you inadvertedly released." John answered. Upon hearing this, Harry kept quite. John throws away the left over bandages and stood up. With his trench coat ready he said, "The best you should do is to help me with this demon problem you've caused." Harry stood up with eyes focused, "Yeah sure. But we do this my way. I don't take prisoners, I'll destroy what caused this." Expert's Opinion Although Harry Dresden has the superior offensive magic that let him dish out powerful attacks during the battle. John Constantine's more superior defensive magic protected him from these attacks. John's House of Mystery negates and blocks any magical powers Dresden has, and makes Dresden a slave. John also has the better melee weapon and firearms in his arsenal. Because of better weapons, x-factors, arcane knowledge and experience, John Constantine emerged victorious as the Deadliest Warrior! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jack Horner (by Manofgod) It was a cold windy night in the Western side of New Jersey. Its various citizens were asleep and no cars can be seen driving around. But in one small street in the apartments district on each of its opposite sides, stood two blonde handsome looking men. One was wearing a trenchcoat and smoking cigar while the other wore a white t-shirt and denim vest. It was the infamous magician John Constantine and the Fable rogue Jack Horner. "So.. this is it huh?" John said to Jack. "Ready to get your arse kick, you sack of shit." "Whatever man," Jack said. "I dunno how much Fabletown or the Golden Boughs paid you. But you ain't laying a finger on me." Both men sized each other up. Being smart people, they've made their own homework of each's identity and background. Both John and Jack knew how dangerous their opponents were and have made the appropriate preparations for this battle. John Constantine made the first move. "Here mate, catch!" he said before throwing his trencho coat at Horner. The trench coat suddenly became alive and wrapped itself tightly around Jack Horner, gripping and suffocating him violently. John then made an incantation and a magic circle appear on Jack Horner's feet. "Fiat bloody LUX!" John said before Jack Horner got engulfed in an explosion. But before John can celebrate, his trench coat returns to him, and out came Jack Horner, smoking but still alive. "Hah! Is that all you got you limey," Jack said. "My turn." Without any delay Jack rushed towards John and tackled him to a wall. He then started pummeling John in the ribs, sending powerful hooks with his superhuman strength. John violently coughs up some blood, befor summoning a swarm of crows to push Jack away. With his hands on his broken ribs, John opened a bottle which summoned a djinn. "Eat him," John said. The djinn summoned several dark shadowy tendrils which attacked Jack. One tendril grabbed Jack in his leg and started smashing him in the street. It smashed him on the asphalt road, on a car and a lamp post. "Dammit, get off!" Jack said before grabbing his cavalry sword and slicing the tendril off. He then drew his revolver and fired at the djinn but the bullets just bounced off of it. The djinn sent out another tendril which pierced Jack's shoulder. Yelling in pain, Horner grabbed a lamp post using his superhuman strength and strike at the djinn, which sent it flying over an apartment building. Jack then used his reality warping power to summon the Literal Gary, the Pathetic Fallacy. "Anything I can do for ya? Jack?" Gary said. "You look hurt, who did this to you! Imma give him a piece of my mind!" "More like give him a piece of your power," Jack said. "Use your powers to get rid of that building, and anything and anyone inside of it!" With a wink, Gary turned the building into a living monster which smashed itself into bits. The djinn trapped inside was badly damaged as well, putting it out of action. Jack then ordered the building monster to attack John Constantine. "Oh no you don't," John said. And with his hands, he summoned a magic circle which trapped both the building monster and Gary the Pathetic Fallacy into it, sealing them both for good. "Gary! Nooooo!" Jack said before running towards John and slashing him with his cavalry saber. John managed to dodge and grabbed his magical knife. He parried a thrust and an overhand strike from Horner, but the latter kicked him in the stomach that put him on the ground. With two hands, Jack slashes at John, ready to decapitate him, but John suddenly disappears. Jack couldn't believe his eyes that he fell for an illusion. "Funny that a wanker like you was too dumb to see that," John said. "Unfortunately I've grew bored with this shite we've doing. I think its time I get rid of you now." With his hands clenched, John summons a portal which sucks Jack Horner in. It sent him... straight to Hell! Sighing in relief, John started walking away saying, "Think Imma get me some cuppa. Bollocks, was that a big waste of me bloody time." But before he can go far, another portal suddenly opened fro the ground and out came Jack, now in the form of a larged winged dragon, together with a legion of demons, ghouls and monsters. John Constantine was visible and utterly surprised. "Putting me to Hell was a bad idea you fucking buffoon," Jack said. "I've gotten out of many Hells already and this one's no different. But it seems, Conjob, that you have alot of friends there as well. I've made a deal with them that if they let me out, I'll help them take you down." John backed off for a minute as several minions of Hell, with eagerness and hunger in their eyes, slowly crept towards him. John regained his exposure and yelled at the demons, "You fuckin' idiots! Ain't you all smartarses and geniuses. You think siding with that creep was a good idea? Go on! Come at me then! But fully know that if you kill me before anyone else, both God and Satan are going to rip you all to shreds. You know my reputation! You know what kind of deals I've made with other big named wankers..." And with that warning, all the demons fled back to the portal in fear. "Damn," Jack said. "That's one hell of a badass boast. But I guess the only person I can rely on is myself." In his dragon form, Jack charges at John, spewing fire at the British magician. John summoned a protective spell to block out the fire. The two were evenly match, and John knew that in order to win, he now had to pull out the remaining tricks up in his sleeve. He puts a powerful curse, the same one he used on the Empathy Demon, on Jack. But the curse it seems managed to put Jack back on his current form. Both were tired and bruised, but Jack wasn't yet ready to give up. "You think this is over you punk! You've put me into a homicidal mood right now!" 'Wait," John said. And then out of nowhere a woman's voice called upon Jack Horner. The blonde Fable recognized that voice, someone he used to know from Fabletown. "Jack? Is that you? Its me. Its Rose Red." "Rose?! What, why?" "I heard you were here so I came by. Oh why is it that wherever you go, trouble always followed you?" Jack eyes widened as he could not believe what was happening. " Why do you care anyways! Go away I am busy!" Jack yelled. "But Jack... listen to me," Rose Red said. "I came here to tell you... that I still love you. Please come back to me." Jack was left speechless by this. John Constantine then approached Jack and whispers in his ear. "Actually she doesn't. This morning I called her on the phone and I just played with her mind is all to make her fall in love with you again. I went inside her head and ripped every bad memory she had on you, and mind controlled her to get in here. It didn't take long before she eventually falls in love with you again." "What are you playing here, you creep," Jack said obviously disgusted. John then looked him in the eye and said. "Listen, I just want to get rid of you. I don't want to kill you or anything like that, and I seriously didn't want to bloody myself as well. I'm giving you the chance now. Spare me legs mate, and you can walk off with her. You don't have to worry about anythin' cause the spell I used on her lasts forever." Jack stared at him with doubt and eyebrows raised. After thinking about it for several seconds, a grin slowly appeared on Jack's face. "Well played, asshole," he said. Before grabbing some new clothes from a smashed thrift shop and walking away with Rose Red. John tired and with aching legs and ribs, rested his butt on the sidewalk for awhile and lights a new Silk Cut. Expert's Opinion John and Jack were both smart and carried an arsenal of very useful magic. While John was smarter and had better plans, Jack was deemed to be more durable, resilient and physically superior. In the end, both had equal strengths and weaknesses that the battle ended up in a tie. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios